Nightmares
by Skitly-Tab
Summary: hehe its a secret u have to read it to find out Spawn


**Hey guys this is my New fan fiction please R&R heh.**

**Ok this is set Before buffy dies in season 5 its not really 100 like the real show so please no comments like on my last storie 'its nothing like buffy do you evan watch the show' kind of thing this story is how i think it should be ok. **

Prologde

"Bloody hell Slayer, nearly give me a heart attack"Spike said as he Jumped from his couch, "Ok thats impossible Spike, Anyway where the hell is Dawn" Buffy snapped, "Here" Dawn said Standing up from the ground at Spikes feet,"Dawn your Coming home you had mom worried sick"Buffy said with a sigh of Relief seeing her babysister was alive,"Dont you ever sneak out again" Buffy said as Dawn grabbed her backpack from Spikes bed, "And if i ever find my sister here again i will stake you" She pointed her finger Spike.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Dawn" Joyce said as she threw her arms around the small teen, "Im ok Mom just went to Spike's" Dawn said prying Joyce's arms off her, "You went where?" Joyce almost screamed, "Ah its ok mom he wont hurt me he can remember" Joyce still had an enraged look on her face, "If you ever go near that Vampire again i swear i will ground you, no ice cream or t.v for a month"Dawn Stompped up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gee im not a kid anymore im 15 way more mature then a kid, why can't anyone trust that i can take care of my self" Dawn mumbled to her self as she re-opened her window to perpare herself to escape again. She done this almost every night climb out the window go to Janice's you know the average teenage adventure's except tonight Spike caught her and was going to make her go home till she threatend him she was going to tell Buffy, Spike kiddnaped her and Spike gave in he didnt fancy him self being staked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike stood behind the tree watching the summers house as he did most nights,"What the hell is the bit doing" He muttered as he watched the Brunette summers sit on the window cill reaching for the tree, and then 'THUD!!' she hit the ground, "stupid bint" He droped his ciggerette on the ground and walked over to her.Dawn lay there eye's closed till she caught her breath, the fall had winded her, "Soooo"Spike said almost making Dawn scream,"What the Fuck Spike, that was not nice" Dawn said holding her heart, "Aww did i scare you" Spike teased, "No just gave me a fright" Dawn said Holding her hand out ready for him to help her up, "So help me" She said, "So where you going tonight" Spike questioned as he lift the Girl from the ground, "Umm might go to the bronze,why are you standing outside my house?" Dawn asked raising one eyebrow, "Well i was just pacing by when i saw the most funniest thing a monkey in clothes fall from a tree" the ridicules lie rolled wih such ease from his tounge, "Well im off" Dawn grabbed her bag from the ground and stared walking away, "Oh dont think you are getting away that easy" Spike said lunging for her, "Get off me Spike" Dawn struggled in the bleach-blonded's grip, "Make me" Spike teased, "Make you, make you, oh i will" Dawn elbowed him in the stomach turned and stompped on his toes and turned and faced him, "Im not in the mood spike i dont want you to teach me to fight right now i just want to go party ok" Dawn said walking away from him, "Well im going to make you fight, you have to learn somehow" Spike lunged for her again this time bringing her to the ground he was positioned sitting on tp of her had her arms pinned down, Dawns face suddenly Burned red Spike never got her down like this before, "Get off" Dawn said embarrassment showing on her face, she had kept her little crush so well hidden but having him on top of her made all her insides scream for joy and she couldn't hide that, Spike released suddenly what she was feeling the bright red face gave it away a bit but the overwhelming smell of arousal tickled his nose, and her lept off her, "Bloody hell" was all he could say as he stood up, "What, think you hurt me" Dawn said trying to cover her embarassment and arousal up, "Bloody hell pet" Spike said not knowing what to do,"What ahh Spike, yopu didnt hurt me, did your chip go off" Dawn asked, Spike unable to say anything just turned away and left.

**ok now i know thats terrible but i promise it will get better oh and by the way my other story 'Painted red' is been put on hold for a while im not sure what the next chapter is goin to be.**

**R&R**


End file.
